Known straightening devices for straightening wire have as working parts a plurality of replaceable straightening jaws across which the wire is drawn. Depending on the type of wire to be drawn, the straightening jaws consist of different materials. For straightening wires made of reinforcing steel, for example, straightening jaws made of gray cast iron are used. The jaws wear out relatively quickly, however, particularly if the wire to be straightened has a profile that protrudes outward. This results in a short service life for the straightening jaws.